


Again?

by ThatNerdNextDoor23



Series: Kit and Ty [15]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, but not really, getting caught, its really just kissing, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdNextDoor23/pseuds/ThatNerdNextDoor23
Summary: Kit is having a hard time staying awake.Prompt; making out.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: Kit and Ty [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705876
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> writing this was really hard because Kit and Ty are such a non-sexual relationship in the books, and that's one reason I love them. It's one thing to write sweet little kisses and it's another to write make-out scenes. So this is not my forte, but I hope you enjoy anyway.

They were in the library. They were in the library a lot. Not just because of Ty’s love for reading, but because it was quiet. It was also the only place in the Institute with no iron. Kit’s Fae heritage was small, but ever since he had lived in Devon, surrounded by trees and open skies, he could feel the fae in him come out more. The iron and lights of LA sometimes became too much, even for him. Kit didn’t mind it though, it gave him one more thing to have in common with Ty. Neither of them were city people. 

Besides, the library was nice. There was a window seat in the back, just big enough for them both. Ty sat criss-cross in the little alcove, and Kit was laying down. His head in Ty’s lap, and his legs hanging off the end. It was cozy, but comfortable. Ty was reading, with his hand threaded in Kit’s hair. Kit stared at the ceiling, Ty’s fingers running through his hair in a gentle rhythm. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. He let out a contented sigh. 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Ty whispered. Kit opened his eyes with a struggle. “We have a patrol soon,” Ty smoothed back Kit’s hair from his forehead. “Yeah,” Kit managed to murmur. He blinked a few times, trying to wake himself up. He stood up abruptly, knowing that if he stayed where he was, he would fall asleep for sure. 

Kit rubbed his eyes and walked over to the nearest book shelf. He leaned against it and carefully popped and stretched his joints. A rustling noise made him turn back to where Ty sat at the window seat. The sun was beginning to set in the window, sending hues of red and orange scattering across the walls and shelves. It illuminated the back of Ty, sending his shadow cascading over the floor. 

Ty stood, leaving his book on the seat, and came to stand before Kit. He was giving Kit an odd sort of look. His brows crinkled and his cheek quirked up slightly on one side. His silver eyes reflected the colors of the setting sun, and it took Kit’s breath away for a moment. Ty reached out and tucked a stray curl of hair back behind Kit’s ear. His fingers lingered there.

“I think I want to kiss you,” He said. His voice soft and low. Kit swallowed, his heart pounding. “You know you can, if you want.” Kit whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud he might break this moment. Ty had kissed Kit many times before, but he still asked. Everytime. Kit found it endearing. It was also nice to have a moment to prepare himself. 

A soft smile slipped across Ty’s mouth. He slid his hand to cup Kit’s cheek, and leaned down to press their lips together. Ty’s lips her always soft, the bottom always a little bitten from the day’s stress. The way their mouths molded together was something familiar to Kit. Something that always brought him home and woken him up. 

They started slow, Kit letting Ty lead this. Unsure of what he wanted. Ty kept one hand against Kit’s face, the other wrapped around his waist. Kit looped his arms around Ty’s neck. Ty kissed him again, and again. Each one becoming a little more urgent than before. He pushed their hips, Kit’s back was pressed into the books but hardly noticed.   
Because Ty was kissing him, his hand sliding under Kit’s shirt. His cold fingers against Kit’s hot skin sent electricity through his veins. Kit made a noise in the back of his throat at Ty dragged his teeth across his lower lip. His tongue licked away the hurt and across the seam of Kit’s lips. He let Ty in instinctively. His hands slid down across Ty’s waist to pull him in ever closer, his fingers gripping into the material of his shirt. 

Ty pulled his mouth back, only to kiss the corner of Kit’s mouth. Then across his cheek, along his jaw and under his ear. Kit let out a groan as Ty pressed a biting kiss on his neck. “Ty,” He hissed, as Ty’s hand slid across his chest. Ty pulled his head back a little, “I’m awake now,” Kit said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He grinned, Ty huffed a laugh, “Good,” He said, and kissed him again. 

Kit lost himself in it all. In the feel of Ty’s skin against his own. The taste of him, the smell of him. In the way the sunlight made his hair shine. The way those same dark curls felt between Kit’s fingers. Ty kissed each of Kit’s freckles. Kit ran his thumb across Ty’s cheek, memorizing the curve of his face. The dip of his chin, the curve of his neck. Kit felt himself fall deeper into it all, he kissed Ty more urgently. More hungry. Ty made a small noise and kissed him back. 

“Hey, are you two ready-”

With a gasp, Kit pulled back. Because Julian Blackthorn stood there, blinking. Kit could only blink back. Maybe if he stood still enough, Julian would leave. Julian seemed to gather himself, he dragged his hand across his face. “Again?” Was all he said. Kit bit the inside of his cheek, “Sorry,” Was all he managed to say, his voice thick. He was still trying to drag himself out of whatever trance he had just been in. 

Ty stepped a little closer to Kit, his hands wrapped around Kit’s wrist, his gaze fixed on the space in front of Julian’s shoes. “We’ll be down in a minute,” Ty said, his voice surprisingly steady. Julian nodded, a little too vigorously. “Yeah, okay. Yup. Good. I’ll see you in _one_ minute.” He looked at Kit when he said that last bit. Kit nodded. “Of course,” He stood as stiff as a board. Julian nodded once more, then turned on his heel before hurrying away. 

“Why don’t we ever hear them?” Kit asked, once he was sure Julian was gone. Ty looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Because we make too much noise,” He answered, simply. Kit almost choked from laughing.


End file.
